1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable fireplace screen or shield wherein the shield functions as an energy saver by minimizing the draft or air flow at the fireplace opening once the fire has gone out so as to permit the flu to remain open while the embers are dying. This arrangement permits the effective use of the fireplace to heat the residence without encountering excessive heat loss and additional burden on the residence furnace as is presently experienced as room heat is drawn up the chimney.
In addition, the fireplace screen or shield of the present invention features universal mounting capability since the home owner or installer does not need any complex tools. Further no holes are required in the fireplace masonry, inasmuch as the unique construction of the frame permits the user to custom cut the frame to fit and then use compression fittings to provide or achieve a secure installation.
A frame is mounted in the fireplace opening by compression fittings. A fire resistant shield is provided that can be lowered within the frame in order to completely occlude the fireplace opening.
2. Summary of the Invention
A fireplace screen or shield is provided that in one form of the invention includes a folding fireplace curtain or shield that can be conveniently raised by manual pressure, or, when desired, the shield can be permitted to hang down in closed position. In another form of the invention, a roller type construction or mounting is provided for an asbestos fiber curtain whereby the fireplace opening can be selectively opened or closed as desired or required.
The present invention also includes a removable model.
There is further provided other important features such as a means for preventing the fabric shield from being drawn inward so as to minimize the air space opening at the side walls. A suitable face plate can be added to complete the installation, and certain of the parts can be utilized to form a rigid frame inside the fireplace.
The present invention relates to an adjustable fireplace screen or shield wherein the shield's primary function is an energy saver and wherein it minimizes the loss of warm air from a room after the fire has died down. This is the time when the fire no longer heats the room and the flu must remain open. This arrangement permits the effective use of the fireplace to heat the residence without encountering excessive heat loss, an additional burden on the residence furnace, as is presently experienced as room heat is drawn up the chimney.
A secondary function of this shield is as a safety device for homes, commercial businesses such as restaurants, ski lodges, clubs and the like, where the shield can be used to control a runaway fire or to prevent downdrafts from blowing glowing embers out into a room. While shields and screens for fireplaces have previously been provided, none of the prior devices has a perimeter frame to close off air leaks, or a brace reinforced shield to resist the stress of air pressure differential between the room interior and the outside. The present invention also is directed to a portable folding fireplace shield which embodies the same functional features in a low cost removable version.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fireplace screen or shield that functions as an energy saver by minimizing the draft at the fireplace opening after the fire has gone out. At this time the flu must remain open while the embers are dying and large amounts of room heat would ordinarily be lost up the chimney.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable fireplace screen that is ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fireplace screen or shield that has improved characteristics and advantages as compared to previous fireplace screens.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.